Fêtes de fin d'année
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Deux OS, l'un pour Noël et l'autre pour le nouvel an... Harry pardonne et souhaite recommencer son histoire avec... SLASH OS1 : K OS2 : M


Auteur : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

Histoire de base : Harry Potter

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Couple : HPLM

Résumé : Cadeau de Noël TS

* * *

Fête de fin d'année

Le bal de Noël

Partie 1

* * *

Noël, qui arrivait à grands pas, n'était pas seulement une fête païenne mais également la fête de la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Et ce Noël serait le cinquième anniversaire. Nos amis aujourd'hui âgés de 22 ans avaient relativement repris une vie normale. Mais Harry était toujours hanté par les fantômes de son passé. L'année suivant la défaite du Lord, Harry était tombé en dépression et il avait fallu tout le courage de la planète à l'étoile du monde pour se relever. Heureusement, il avait été bien entouré. 

Harry, qui était en train de dormir, fut réveillé secoué comme un prunier.

- Mm… quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

- Hey, mec… j'te rappelle que tu as rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie.

- J'm'en fous ! Je…

- Remus t'attend ! Fit Ron d'une voix amusée.

En effet, un grand changement avait secoué le monde sorcier. Remus Lupin, lycanthrope de son état, avait accédé au plus haut poste de l'état anglais sorcier. Il avait brillé par son leadership après la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait su rallier loups-garous et vampires, ennemis naturels, il avait aussi su s'imposer auprès de la population anglaise et internationale. Il avait su convaincre les populations du monde sorcier et la grande bataille avait été rapide et sans pitié. Le rôle de tous avait été de permettre à Harry Potter d'arriver à Voldemort sans encombres.

- Je dors !

- 'Fallait rentrer plus tôt mon vieux ! Allez, bouge-toi…

Ron retira les couvertures du brun et lança le sort d'_aqua_. Le cri d'Harry retentit dans tout le manoir Potter. Effectivement, Sirius avait fait le cadeau à Harry de financer la reconstruction fidèle du manoir dans lequel il avait passé la première année de sa vie. Et c'était avec émotion qu'il s'était rendu sur la tombe de son parrain enterré dans le caveau des Potter… il avait remercié ces trois personnes qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître vraiment et avait pleuré longtemps, évacuant ainsi toute la peine et le chagrin qu'il avait…

Suite à sa dépression, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés avec lui, refusant qu'il reste seul, le soutenant moralement. Ils l'avaient fait sortir, ils l'avaient inscrit dans un programme de désintoxication, car Harry était tombé dans l'univers de la drogue sorcière, de l'alcool et du sexe à tout va. Bien heureusement pour lui, Remus avait pu étouffer tout cela et les personnes avec qu'il avait couchées, avaient toutes été saines.

Pendant un an, il avait été tenu à l'écart de la foule. Puis il était revenu plus resplendissant que jamais, ayant fait la paix avec son acte en s'étant juré de ne jamais oublier cet homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, mais qui au moment où le destin avait été scellé l'avait remercié de l'avoir délivré. Il était en paix avec lui-même. Alors, tous les 25 décembre depuis la mort du Lord Noir, il était allé sur la tombe qu'il avait financé et déposé une rose blanche en signe de paix et de pardon… il ne savait que trop bien le ressentiment et le manque d'amour qu'avait accumulé celui qui s'était autoproclamé Lord, il savait que ses pensées avaient été que tous souffrent autant que lui… il fut un temps où il l'avait pensé également…

Mais voilà, il n'avait pas fait les mêmes choix que lui, il avait su se reconstruire une nouvelle famille, et à un moment, il avait même cru qu'une personne l'aimerait autant que lui… néanmoins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de famille… même sans cette sorte d'amour… il avait survécu… oui, encore une fois.

- On se retrouve à 12h00 à Diagon Alley pour manger ensemble !

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Harry retrouva Remus vers 11h15. Ils s'enlacèrent, le lycan faisait figure paternelle pour le brun. Il l'avait toujours protégé envers et contre tout.

- Comment vas-tu, toi ? Demanda chaleureusement Remus.

- Beaucoup mieux… et Tonks… comment se passe sa grossesse ?

- C'est dur… fit Remus en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Harry afficha un air inquiet. Remus rigola.

- Pour moi ! Elle est insatiable… on a fait les tests de détection et l'enfant est normal ! Le traitement a été efficace à 100.

Harry voulut frapper Remus au ventre, mais le lycan toujours en alerte n'avait eu aucune peine à faire une parade à ce coup.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, le coupa le ministre.

Des gardes du corps entrèrent prestement dans la salle. Harry n'eut à faire qu'un geste de la main pour les désarmer tous avant qu'un sort ne soit lancé. Il soupira fortement.

- Je ne veux aucun mal à Rem', messieurs… mais j'essaye juste de lui faire entrer dans la tête qu'il est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !

Une des sorcières fronça les sourcils.

- Monsieur Lupin…

- Je sais ! Coupa Remus agacé. Ma langue a fourché !

Les gardes du corps ne restèrent pas plus longtemps. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. Puis finalement, Remus s'excusa.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses… Rem', tout le monde a changé, ou presque, mais on ne peut rien contre les imbéciles…

Il fit une œillade suggestive. Remus grimaça mais promis néanmoins de faire un gros changement sur sa façon de pensée. D'autant plus que l'innocence ou plutôt la lettre qui innocentait Severus Snape, avait permis à ce dernier d'échapper à Azkaban et de ce fait continuer à préparer la préparation de la potion tue-loup… il en avait même fait le commerce et il s'était avéré que plusieurs personnes atteintes de lycanthropie et ne se satisfaisant pas de leurs conditions avaient décidées de garder que les effets positifs de cette _malédiction_.

- Enfin… soupira Remus. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… Nymph' n'attend pas un mais bien deux bébés !

Heureux pour son papa, parrain de cœur… Harry lui sauta dans les bras en le félicitant, le malaise s'étant dissipé.

PoV Harry

Je me détache de lui. En face de moi se trouve un homme comblé. Ses yeux presque or sont si brillants… sa joie est contagieuse car mes lèvres se retroussent… je suis vraiment heureux pour lui… il mérite ce bonheur… beaucoup de personnes comme lui méritent le bonheur…

Né sous une mauvaise étoile, son destin avait été scellé lorsqu'il a été mordu par Greyback… souffrance, douleur, rejet, solitude… voilà quels ont été les maîtres mots de Remus jusqu'à ses onze ans. A son admission à Poudlard, il s'était juré de ne jamais mettre personne en danger mais voilà, quand Sirius Black et James Potter se mettent en tête de sympathiser avec toi, tu ne peux pas résister à la tentation… surtout Remus qui n'attendait qu'une chose, connaître la signification du mot « ami ».

Pendant deux ans, il a vécu les tripes nouées à l'idée que ses amis le laissent tomber quand ils allaient apprendre sa lycanthropie. Mais cela avait été bien mal les connaître. Ayant compris que les excuses de Rem' ne tenaient plus la route, ils avaient fini par le suivre jusqu'au sol cogneur. L'enquête avait été longue mais quand la vérité avait éclaté, mon père et mon parrain se sont mis à l'apprentissage de la morphomagie appliquée aux animaux.

Puis son histoire avec Tonks… ça me fait sourire parce que là, il a vraiment failli passer à côté de la femme qui l'a fait renaître. Alors que sa bonne étoile semblait avoir pris le dessus sur la mauvaise, mon très cher Remus avait perdu coup sur coup maman, papa, le traître, pour apprendre bien plus tard que finalement, Sirius était innocent et le traître encore vivant… treize ans de mensonges et des vies gâchées… qui… qui…

- Harry… Harry… mais tu pleures !

- Non… je…

En effet… penser à Siri' m'a rendu triste tout à coup…

Fin Pov

Le brun grimaça en sentant les sillons de larmes sur ses joues. Il les essuya avec ses paumes. Il tenta de sourire à Remus, mais ce fut peine perdue. Le lycan l'enlaça tendrement, massant doucement son cuir chevelu d'une main et faisant des gestes circulaires dans son dos de l'autre.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas l'annonce du bal de Noël qui te met dans cet état, dit-il taquin. Je savais que tu ne les aimais pas mais au point de te faire pleurer…

Un petit rire amusé franchit les lèvres du brun.

- Merci…

- Alors, Loupiot, c'était quoi ce gros chagrin ? Demanda-t-il comme à un enfant.

- Sirius, souffla Harry. Il m'avait raconté que jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte réellement sa famille, il haïssait les fêtes et particulièrement Noël qui en fait ne symbolisait absolument rien pour eux… puis je me suis souvenu de notre premier et dernier Noël… il rayonnait… c'était…

Il ne put continuer, le flot d'émotions endiguant ses paroles. Remy tenta de le calmer avec de douces paroles…

- Je me souviens, chuchota-t-il. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu ainsi c'était justement pour le Noël de notre septième année… allez mon grand… Siri' n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois triste à Noël par sa faute !

- En même temps, je doute qu'il ait voulu mourir, marmonna Harry d'une voix amère.

- Il est mort en donnant sa vie pour toi, il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure mort ! Il t'aimait Harry… énormément… et je t'aime aussi tu sais… comme Ron, comme Hermione…

- Mais c'est plus fort que moi… j'arrive pas à surmonter sa mort… je n'arrive pas à faire son deuil, sanglota Harry.

- Il n'est jamais bon de vivre dans le passé… garde bien au fond de toi les souvenirs heureux le concernant et chéris-les de tout ton cœur sans jamais les oublier… mais tu te dois de les dépasser, Loupiot !

Harry voyait bien que le châtain parlait en connaissance de cause. Il lui sourit sincèrement en le remerciant de l'aimer et d'être là pour lui, tout simplement. Le ministre de la magie regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était bientôt midi.

- As-tu prévu quelque chose pour le déjeuner ?

- Oui, je vais manger avec Ron et Hermione… joints-toi à nous ! Proposa Harry.

- Tu n'as pas peur des paparazzis ? Demanda moqueusement Remus.

Harry sourit une fois de plus.

- Non, ça va, j'ai eu un très bon entraînement dans ma jeunesse !

Ils sortirent du bâtiment ministériel bras dessus bras dessous. Un flash les accueillit.

- Messieurs, un sourire s'il vous plaît !

Harry reconnut facilement Colin Creevey qui était journaliste et photographe professionnel et qui s'était spécialisé dans des sujets où il était le principal acteur. Une des questions qui fusa interloqua grandement le brun. « _Allez-vous discuter de l'avenir du monde ? » _

- Je suis au regret de vous informer que j'ai des choses beaucoup moins sérieuses à faire, répondit Harry. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Cependant, les journalistes refusèrent de les laisser. Harry allait vraiment s'énerver lorsque les gardes du corps de Remus et son porte-parole arrivèrent.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir laisser le ministre et monsieur Potter sans quoi nous allons sévir, en attendant, je suis prêt à répondre à vos questions.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta en entendant cette voix tant chérie. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il se dépêcha de quitter la place en sentant le regard le brûler. Il fut rejoint plus tard par le châtain.

- Tu es parti si vite ! Fit remarquer Remus. C'est Lucius qui t'a fait fuir ?

En voyant le regard triste de son fils de cœur, il fit un sourire compatissant.

- 5 ans ça fait long, murmura Harry.

- Tu devrais te trouver des amants et amantes ! Proposa le lycanthrope.

- J'ai essayé, et personne ne me convient autant que lui, répondit Harry d'une voix désespérée. Il m'a dit qu'il avait d'abord des choses à régler et un honneur à regagner… qu'en attendant, si je voulais l'attendre, j'étais libre d'aller voir ailleurs… ce que j'ai fait mais je n'ai jamais pu aller plus loin que de simples baisers… parce que ce sentiment tenace de culpabilité me rongeait ! Surtout après avoir couché avec toutes les personnes qui possédaient une queue pendant ma période de destruction !

- Techniquement, tu ne l'as pas vraiment trahi puisque vous n'êtes pas ensemble ! Le raisonna le lycan.

- Dans mon cœur, nous l'étions… allons bon ! Voilà que je deviens sentimental ! Quand je pense que j'avais réussi à occulter tout cela pendant la guerre…

- Mais tu es revenu ! répondit doucement Remus.

- Plus brisé que jamais…

- Mais tu t'en es sorti !

Harry rit franchement.

- Je n'aurai pas le dernier mot !

- Bien deviné ! Répondit joyeusement le loup-garou. Enfin… changeons de sujet ! Cette année encore, je compte sur toi pour ouvrir le bal ! Mais tu devras venir seul !

Harry fut tellement interloqué qu'il en perdit la voix.

- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne seul ?

- Tu as personne, non ? Je te propose de ne pas chercher quelqu'un pour ce bal… disons que je te fais une surprise !

- Tu m'fais peur…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi je t'assure !

- Mouais, bah, en attendant… j'ai peur !

- Tu me remercieras, je peux le prédire…

Ron arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il semblait plutôt essoufflé et ses pommettes étaient plutôt rouges.

- Hermione va nous rejoindre ? Glissa Harry amusé.

- Heu… oui, fit-il en rougissant davantage.

Cette dernière se pointa rapidement mais contrairement au rouquin, rien ne laissait supposer qu'ils venaient d'avoir des relations pas très catholiques su bien que si Harry n'avait pas su que Ron était trop fou de Mione pour la tromper, il se serait posé des questions quant à sa fidélité.

- Ron… ta braguette ! Fit remarquer le brun.

Aussi rouge que ses cheveux, ce dernier remonta l'objet du délit, sous le rire de Remus et le soupir d'Hermione. Enfin, ils finirent par s'asseoir à une table et demander la carte. Ils virent une tête bien connue les servir.

- Dean…

- Salut vous deux !

- T'as déjà mangé ? Demanda Ron.

Dean Thomas, ancien Gryffindor de la même session qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione fit non de la tête.

- Tu te joins à nous ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Dean le lui rendit doucement. Depuis la guerre, le jeune homme ne parlait plus, car sa famille avait été massacrée sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur.

- Je rêve ou tu as parlé d'un bal à Noël ! Percuta Harry.

Remus ouvrit la bouche de totale stupéfaction.

- Tu rigoles ! Je viens à peine de te dire que je souhaitais que tu viennes seul… t'as quand même pas oublié ?

Harry répondit « non » un peu trop vivement au goût du châtain qui le regarda suspicieusement.

- Non, je t'assure, c'était une blague… fallait rire !

- Tu viendras et je m'assurerais que tu iras ! Dussé-je te traîner de force !

- Un bal, s'étonna Hermione.

- Les invitations partiront bientôt ! Sauf celle d'Harry qui en aura reçu une orale !

* * *

Le 24 décembre arriva bien assez tôt. Et Harry se sentait vraiment nerveux, en plus, ses vêtements le gênaient un peu. Il avait l'impression que l'on avait cherché à lui coller une seconde peau pas à sa taille. Remus et Tonks qui avaient choisi l'ensemble lui avaient affirmé qu'il avait l'air d'un ange dans toute sa splendeur et qu'il avait tout intérêt à mettre ces habits-là. Hermione en était restée béate d'admiration… il avait du avouer en regardant son reflet qu'il ne s'était pas reconnu lui-même. 

Hermione et Ron étaient partis avant lui et comme toutes les personnes présentes à ses côtés, ils avaient refusé de lui dire qu'elle était la personne hôte. Alors tous les scénarios s'étaient présentés dans sa tête… peut-être que les personnes autour de lui, n'étaient en fait pas vraiment elles et qu'ils avaient pris du polynectar pour le piéger… il était parti longtemps dans son délire si bien qu'il avait même lancé un sort qui obligeait la personne visée à révéler sa véritable apparence à Remus.

Inutile de dire que le châtain en avait ri pendant toute la soirée sans discontinuer sous le regard boudeur de son fils adoré. Tonks aussi avait ri à en pleurer. D'un commun accord, Harry leur avait fait jurer de ne pas divulguer jusqu'où était allée sa paranoïa. C'était l'heure, il transplana chez Remus et Tonks qui étaient prêts à partir.

- C'est bon, c'est assez convenable ? Demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi stresses-tu ? Questionna Remus d'une voix amusée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te présenter la personne que tu allais épouser !

- Bin tiens, ne manquerait plus que cela !

- Allons… ne soyons pas en retard !

Après un voyage en portoloin – le transplanage étant interdit pour les personnes enceintes – ils atterrirent devant deux immenses grilles bien ouvertes que Harry reconnut entre toutes. Et puis de toute façon, le blason, même séparé en deux parties ne laissait planer aucun doute sur les propriétaires du domaine. Seule une famille avait un « M » et une rose l'entourant avait un tel blason.

- Non, je refuse d'y aller ! Protesta Harry. Tu m'as attiré dans un piège, tu savais pertinemment que si tu m'avais dit que le bal se passait chez Malfoy Senior j'aurais refusé !

- Puis-je au moins en avoir la raison ? Demanda une voix familière.

PoV Harry

Non… non… non… ne me dites pas qu'il est juste derrière moi !

- Bon, nous vous laissons, il fait froid dehors ! S'exclama Remus.

Lâcheurs ! Une main se pose sur mon épaule et une décharge électrique parcourt mon corps. S'il savait combien il m'avait manqué… NON !

Il faut que je sois fort… et que je lui montre que je m'en suis bien sorti et que sa façon détournée de rompre avec moi ne m'a pas affecté ! Même si c'est un gros mensonge…

Je me retourne et je fixe mes yeux aux siens… et une foule d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes que les autres m'envahit. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois lui dire, ce que je ne dois pas lui dire… s'il est au courant pour ma dépression, même si Remus a réussi à étouffer l'affaire, il n'en reste pas moins que des rumeurs ont circulé à mon sujet…

- Alors, Monsieur Potter avez-vous perdu votre langue ?

Fin Pov Harry

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Il regarda le sourire qu'arborait le grand blond, un véritable sourire, pas un qu'il réservait à toutes ces personnes qu'ils allaient retrouver. Les lèvres du brun s'incurvèrent faiblement. En effet, c'était il y a cinq ans et demi de cela, ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser suite à cette même remarque. Piqué au vif, le brun avait démontré à Lucius Malfoy récemment divorcé que sa langue marchait très bien.

- Allons, ne nous faisons pas désirer ! S'exclama Lucius.

Il partit devant Harry lequel le détailla sous toutes ses formes. Les années semblaient glisser sur lui sans jamais le toucher… Arrivés devant la salle de bal, Lucius lui proposa son bras. Harry le regarda comme si la folie l'avait pris.

- Soit mon cavalier, murmura Lucius.

- Je…

Un seul regard de lui semblait effacer toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées, cette séparation… sa déprime… Finalement, il finit par accepter. Ensemble ils entrèrent…

- Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, les annoncèrent le majordome.

Tous se retournèrent vers eux d'un seul mouvement de tête. Ron, Hermione, Remus et Tonks affichaient des sourires ravis et les autres, c'était plutôt de la consternation ou du désespoir, au choix. En effet, c'était l'une des premières sorties dans le monde sorcier d'Harry depuis fort longtemps… et tout le monde le savait libre, alors évidemment, tous s'étaient imaginés avoir une chance…

_« Mais qui peut rivaliser avec un Malfoy ? »_ Se questionna mentalement Lucius avec orgueil.

Il vit son fils le regarder comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Tellement peu de monde étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant la guerre entre le brun et lui… et ceux qui savaient n'auraient jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que Lucius aime Harry Potter et inversement… non, ça aurait totalement été irréaliste… et pourtant !

Il se lança le sonorus et prononça son petit discours en tant qu'hôte, puis ce fut au tour de Remus et d'Harry qui n'avait pas réussi à se défiler. Et enfin, la première mélodie se fit entendre. Harry se sentait si bien dans ses bras… ça lui avait manqué… cruellement manqué.

Le brun se rendit compte assez tard que Lucius avait réussi à les isoler de tous près d'une tenture aux couleurs vert et argent.

_« Quelle originalité ! »_ pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Il entendit Lucius prononcer un mot de passe et la tenture disparut pour laisser apparaître un passage secret.

- Je voudrais te parler… chuchota Lucius tout contre lui.

Harry en doutait beaucoup vu comment le grand blond le regardait. Il déglutit, conscient d'être l'objet du désir de son vis-à-vis. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction des personnes qui semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous. Il fallait dire aussi que la salle était magnifique… il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière lors de sa quatrième année avec la grande salle transformée en palais des glaces. Là, c'était à peu près le même goût. Même les tables étaient faites en glace. Ou du moins transformée en glace…

- Je t'en prie… laisse-moi un chance, souffla Lucius contre son oreille.

Harry était effrayé… il avait peur de tous ces sentiments qui semblaient vouloir sortir. Il aimait Lucius, même après cinq ans de séparation, il avait été témoin de son changement… et mieux, ils avaient été amants pendant six mois… six mois des plus heureux malgré la tension que provoquait la guerre et l'atmosphère de trahison et de duplicité qui régnait…

Ayant conscience d'être resté hébété… il entra dans le passage secret. La tenture se referma sur eux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon de Lucius qui communiquait avec sa chambre. Harry regarda le lit avec appréhension.

- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, Harry ! S'exclama Lucius amusé. J'ai plus de tenue que cela, tu devrais le savoir…

Le brun lui fit un sourire crispé. Il avait tellement mal de se retrouver dans cet endroit très précisément, car c'était également ici que Lucius lui avait fait part de son envie de rompre avec lui… de son envie d'éloignement pour se reconstruire…

- Tu souhaites boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en se servant une rasade de FireWhisky.

Harry refusa d'un signe de la tête. La voix trop comprimée pour parler. Et le silence qui s'installait était des plus inconfortables pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Questionna finalement Harry d'une voix si basse que s'il n'y avait pas eu le silence Lucius ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Le propriétaire des lieux posa son verre sur la table basse.

- En effet, c'était bien ce que je voulais… j'ai répété tant de fois ce que je te dirai quand on se retrouverait mais tout ces mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge sans vouloir la quitter.

Harry soupira de soulagement… s'il était sûr d'une chose, il ne voulait pas d'un discours tout préparé. Il voulait quelque chose qui venait du cœur… si quelque chose il devait y avoir. De plus, pendant ces six mois, Lucius ne lui avait jamais parlé d'amour, non… lui n'avait eu de cesse de le répéter… mais jamais ces trois petits mots n'avaient franchi ces lèvres si douces et rosées.

- Pour faire court… je ne supporte plus ton absence… se lança Lucius.

Harry eut un cri d'indignation.

- Et c'est après cinq ans que tu t'en rends compte ? Ca fait plaisir… parce que figure-toi que moi ton absence me ronge depuis que j'ai quitté cette foutu pièce ! Cria-t-il en se levant.

- J'ai mal utilisé mes mots…

- Ah la belle excuse ! S'exclama Harry dégoûté et furieux.

Furieux, contre lui pour avoir cru en quelque chose et contre cet imbécile en face de lui pour générer de telles espérances.

- Peu importe ! Tout a été dit il y a cinq ans !

- C'est faux ! Et tu le sais ! Ce n'était pas une rupture définitive ! Cria Lucius.

Le ton de la voix commençait à monter d'un cran.

- J'avais besoin… je ne sais pas de quoi j'avais besoin, mais j'en avais besoin… ressentir cette absence au plus profond de mon être pour savoir que tu m'étais indispensable… sentir qu'il me suffirait d'un pas pour te rejoindre et te demander pardon… savoir que mon amour pour toi n'était pas lié aux affres de la guerre… d'un simple besoin de tendresse…

Harry était révolté par ces excuses que donnait le blond. Ils auraient pu éviter tout ce qu'il s'était passé… non seulement ça, mais en plus, ils auraient pu vivre cinq années de bonheur… Il était tellement déçu et indigné qu'il en perdit la voix. Il sentit Lucius le prendre par les épaules.

- Je t'aime et ça fait cinq ans jours pour jours que je regrette mes paroles… que je regrette de t'avoir laissé partir… que je regrette que tu ne te sois pas battu pour nous, me frapper pour me faire entendre raison… Je t'aime, Harry et ça fait cinq ans que je me morfonds dans mon lit bien trop grand pour moi seul en te priant de ne pas partir…

Les larmes d'Harry coulaient librement, mais il refusait de croiser le regard anthracite de Lucius. Au fond de lui, il était bien content que Lucius ait souffert autant que lui…

- Et c'est que maintenant… que tu me dis ça ? Questionna Harry d'une voix remplie de sanglots. Cinq ans, Luss… Sais-tu par quoi je suis passé ? La drogue, l'alcool, le sexe à tout va !

Il vit Lucius fermer les yeux en entendant le mot « sexe ». Harry rit jaune.

- Enfin, _chéri_, n'était-ce pas toi qui m'avais dit que je pouvais aller voir ailleurs ?

- Si, concéda Lucius.

- REAGIS, FRAPPE-MOI, INSULTE-MOI ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI JE SUIS DESCENDU PLUS BAS QUE TERRE… TU M'AS ABANDONNE ! JE TE DETESTE, JE TE DETESTE… JE TE…

Plus Harry criait, plus il martelait le torse de l'autre avec ses poings. Le blond le prit dans une étreinte douloureuse, parce qu'il essayait également de maîtriser son petit brun. Fatigué, Harry finit par s'écrouler à terre entraînant Lucius dans sa chute.

- Tu m'as abandonné… et tu reviens là, cinq ans plus tard pour me demander de te donner une chance… Une chance de quoi ? Tu as tout détruit…

Ces mots firent très mal au blond. Il ne voulait pas croire que plus rien n'existait…

- Tu n'as laissé qu'un terrain détruit derrière toi… anéanti… qui s'est donné à plusieurs hommes sous l'emprise de la drogue et de l'alcool…

- Ont-il jamais touché ton cœur ? chuchota Lucius en ayant peur de la réponse. Y'en a-t-il seulement un qui a réussi à toucher ton cœur ?

Harry renifla. Il avait enfin fait sortir toute cette rancœur, tout ce qui constituait sa culpabilité aussi… Il secoua la tête et entendit un soupir.

- Tu vois… maintenant, tu vas me laisser… et je vais replonger… dans cet enfer que je me suis construit…

Lucius caressa la joue d'Harry d'une main. Il était assez gauche dans ce genre de tendresse, mais le brun fit comme les chatons et appuya sur la main.

- Mon cœur n'a appartenu qu'à toi… Tu es le seul et l'unique…

- Laisse-moi la chance de tout reconstruire avec toi… je t'en prie… Donne-nous la chance de repartir de zéro…

Les douze coups de minuit commencèrent à retentir. Leurs yeux se fixèrent.

- Oui… chuchota Harry au moment où le douzième coup retentit… oui…

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, redécouvrant la douceur de ce qu'un baiser donné par l'être aimé pouvait donné...

* * *

Ecrit le 25 décembre à suivre le 31 décembre

* * *

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés qu c'était bien guimauve pour ce noël… c'est mon modeste cadeau 

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes et passez un Joyeux Noël

Vi qui vous adore


End file.
